Every Time you Kissed me Versión CCS
by LiRiDeZkA
Summary: un songfic con la cancion del titulo de Emily Bindiger, del OST de Pandora Hearts  Denme una oportunidad!


**Reportándose****! LiR!DeZk!**

**saben? hacia un par de años que empece a leer fics, de CCS para empezar, y luego empece a leer de otras series... para volverme al final una adicta a los fics... XDDD**

**hace un par de meses empece a escribir y a subir mis fics, solo tenia fics de SOUL EATER, y me sentia mal no subir una historia de la serie que me enseño a y todo eso... ¡TENIA UNA DEUDA DE MORAL!**

**espero poder saldarla con este pequeño songfic... y prometo traer una historia larga de sakura y shaoran vale?**

**sin mas... A LEER!**

* * *

><p>Estoy sumergido en un mar de recuerdos, donde estos se han convertido en mi realidad, dejando a la verdadera sólo como una horrible pesadilla. Momentos memorables, como nuestra cacería de las cartas Clow en la primaria, solo para quedarte con ellas, o nuestro primer beso en secundaria, cuando regresé de Hong Kong, son las únicas cosas que quiero ver. Todo lo demás se puede ir a la mierda.<p>

_**Every time you kissed me**__**  
><strong>__**I trembled like a child**__**  
><strong>__**Gathering the roses**__**  
><strong>__**We sang for the hope**__**  
><strong>__**Your very voice is in my heartbeat**__**  
><strong>__**Sweeter than my dream**__**  
><strong>__**We were there, in everlasting bloom**_

Los cerezos están muriendo sin ti, la oscuridad se apodera de mi, el viento esta soplando muy fuerte y me impide oír tu serena voz. Ven y sálvame de de la fría lluvia y abrígame con el calor de tu sonrisa.

_**Roses die,**__**  
><strong>__**The secret is inside the pain**__**  
><strong>__**Winds are high up on the hill**__**  
><strong>__**I cannot hear you**__**  
><strong>__**Come and hold me close**__**  
><strong>__**I'm shivering cold in the heart of rain**__**  
><strong>__**Darkness falls, I'm calling for the dawn**_

Sólo están conmigo los peluches que nos hicimos, los recuerdas? Tenía tanto miedo de entregarte el mío, pero tenía más miedo de tu rechazo, quizá si no hubieras corrido hacia el aeropuerto ese día, jamás lo habría hecho; días que nunca regresarán.

_**Silver dishes for the memories,**__**  
><strong>__**For the days gone by**__**  
><strong>__**Singing for the promises**__**  
><strong>__**Tomorrow may bring**__**  
><strong>__**I harbor all the old affection**__**  
><strong>__**Roses are the past**__**  
><strong>__**Darkness falls, and summer will be gone**_

La primavera era tu estación favorita; todo contigo era una primavera, pero sin importar ahora la época del año, todo no es más que un crudo invierno. Cuándo llegaras con la primavera?

Estuviste ahí cuando mi madre murió, y herede la responsabilidad del todo el clan; ahuyentaste las sombras que me impedían avanzar, gracias a ti logré ser lo que debía ser, pero ahora…

_**Joys of the daylight**__**  
><strong>__**Shadows of the starlight**__**  
><strong>__**Everything was sweet by your side, my love**__**  
><strong>__**Ruby tears have come to me, for your last words**__**  
><strong>__**I'm here just singing my song of woe**__**  
><strong>__**Waiting for you, my love**_

No soy más que un vago que solo recuerda y espera. Cuando te veo en sueños y te beso, pensando que la tortura terminó, todo se evapora como el agua del mar, dejándome con un sabor amargo, todo era más dulce cuando estabas aquí.

_**Now let my happiness sing inside my dream...**_

Quiero vivir para siempre en el sueño donde me sonríes y nada atormente nuestra felicidad

_**Every time you kissed me**__**  
><strong>__**My heart was in such pain**__**  
><strong>__**Gathering the roses**__**  
><strong>__**We sang of the grief**__**  
><strong>__**Your very voice is in my heart beat**__**  
><strong>__**Sweeter than despair**__**  
><strong>__**We were there, in everlasting bloom**_

Al parecer es mi tiempo, porque te estoy viendo, en un hermoso prado donde los cerezos están en todo su esplendor, o es sólo una alucinación más? Tus ojos verdes como esmeraldas están clavados en mi… pero por qué lloras?

Shaoran, lamento haberte dejado, pero no soy fuerte como tú, y – te atraigo a mi cuerpo para poder asegurarme de que eras real y no un intento más por autoconsolarme

No soy fuerte, no lo soy, porque tú eras mi fortaleza y sin ti no tenía nada – te respondo aun abrazándote

_**Underneath the stars**__**  
><strong>__**Shaded by the flowers**__**  
><strong>__**Kiss me in the summer day gloom, my love**__**  
><strong>__**You are all my pleasure, my hope and my song**__**  
><strong>__**I will be here dreaming in the past**_

Shaoran…

Pero ahora que estas aquí, la primavera ha regresado – y es cuando el aroma de los cerezos llega hasta nosotros acompañado por una brisa fresca – te extrañe tanto

Y yo a ti, no sabes lo que dolió haberte dejado – ahora te beso, como si mi vida dependiera de ello; estaba tan sediento de la miel que sólo tus labios pueden ofrecer

Cerremos los ojos, y soñaremos con esta eterna primavera

_**Until you come**__**  
><strong>__**Until we close our eyes**_

* * *

><p><strong>si les interesa tengo esta mismo songfic ambientado en SOUL EATER... y otras historias... y no es SPAM!<strong>

**REVIEW? si me dan un review se contribuye a la mejora del planeta ;)**


End file.
